


Sleepy Mornings

by orphan_account



Category: The Derp Crew
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4648302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With an early morning flight, Ze and Chilled are awake super early and have misadventures in cooking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Mornings

Ze groaned as he lifted his head from the pillow, awakened by the beeping of his alarm.He rubbed his eyes slowly and peered over at the fully asleep man beside him. Not surprised in the slightest that he hadn’t even stirred. He looked so peaceful and cute, maybe they could sleep just bit longer. Then the snooze alarm went off. 

Reluctantly, Ze gently shook the other man’s shoulder, not wanting to startle him too much. Chilled shifted slightly and moaned, annoyed at the disturbance. Ze chuckled under his breath and began to shake him more. Finally, the other man slowly rose his head from the pillow and stared at Ze, confused

“What are you doing it’s 4 in the fucking morning!” Chilled complained, glancing at his own phone. Ze sighed and shook his head.

“We have to catch a flight, don’t you remember? It leaves in 2 hours!” Ze griped as he began to roll out of their shared bed. He shuffled to the kitchen sluggishly. I swear if it weren’t for me that man would lose his own head. Ze thought while reaching for the coffee mix in the cupboard. Chilled slowly emerged from the room as well and groggily took in his surroundings. Ze wished him a good morning as he walked up behind him and grabbed the coffee for him.

“Shortie,” Chilled mumbled as he kissed Ze’s cheek. Ze giggled and whispered a playful shut up as he began the coffee maker. Chilled chuckled and began to shuffle towards the fridge, grabbing a carton of eggs and placing them next to a skillet. Ze raised an eyebrow at Chilled.

“You don’t think you’re gonna hurt yourself?” Ze asked, still half asleep. Chilled waved his hand dismissively. Ze shook his head and turned back to the machine, noticing it was mostly finished. He reached for a mug in the cupboard, accidentally knocking several other cups over. Crying out in surprise he reeled backwards, hitting his head on the counter.

Chilled turned in surprise and rushed to Ze, leaving the pan of eggs unattended.

“Woah, are you okay? You’re not bleeding are you?” Chilled asked, panic evident in his voice. 

“I’m fine Chilly” Ze insisted, but Chilled wasn’t satisfied until he’d checked the other over head to toe. Not finding anything appalling, he let out a breath of relief, helping his boyfriend off of the floor. Ze sniffed the air.

“Uhh Chilled, the eggs,” he warned, pointing to the stove. Chilled cursed as he recognized the familiar smell of burnt food. He rushed over to the skillet, forgetting to grab it with a cloth. He hissed as pain prickled his hand, dropping the pan on the floor. Ze rushed to turn off the stove and comfort Chilled. He examined the burn, it wasn’t that bad, probably only needed some aloe and gauze.

Ze ran to the bathroom to fetch some supplies and cool water. “Here, I’ll help you,” He placed Chilled’s hand in the bowl of water, giving him a soft peck on the lips. Chilled smiled a tiny bit, finding the entire situation both funny and endearing. Ze then used a towel to carefully dry the injured hand and applied aloe cream to the burned area. Finally, he wrapped it in a layer of bandage and gave it a peck.

“There you go,” he cooed, guiding Chilled onto his feet.

“Thanks mom,” Chilled mumbled sarcastically, chuckling a bit. Ze rolled his eyes and checked his phone, 4:51, shit.

“Oh no, the flight leaves in an hour!” Ze announced as Chilled picked the burnt breakfast off of the floor and dumped the charred eggs in the disposal. He glanced around the disheveled kitchen then back at Ze and sighed. 

“Yeah, you’re right, we’ll get something at the airport” Chilled decided, already walking back to their bedroom to grab their suitcases. He emerged a couple minutes later and handed Ze his. Pecking Chilled’s lips, he accepted the bag and they were off.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a one-shot from this ask on tumblr (http://chilled-gayos.tumblr.com/post/127211095138/ze-and-chilled-wake-up-and-try-to-make-breakfast)


End file.
